Sharing and Beyond
by Alex311
Summary: OK, so I saw a challenge on Tumblr about writing the first time Michonne and Rick share something. So, I decided on a hug. I truly believe that if they hug it will be magical, electrifying and freaking sexy!
1. First Hug

First Hug

**I do not own anything TWD related and if I did, that would be totally awesomely insane! **

**OK, so I saw a challenge on Tumblr about writing the first time Michonne and Rick share something. So, I decided on a hug. I truly believe that if they hug it will be magical, electrifying and freaking sexy!**

**So here we go….**

_0_

Resources are low at the ASZ and venturing further has become very dangerous. Rick was already leading and decided to form a small group to go on a run for much needed supplies. Chosen to go was Abraham, Daryl, Glen, Sasha, Spencer, Michonne (although Rick would had preferred for her to stay in case things didn't go well, but she wouldn't listen and he knew better than to argue) some more ASZ original residents that Rick and his people had been training and were prepared.

Rick and the others gathered in three pickup trucks. They took sufficient ammunition and hoped they could make it back before the day was over.

The trucks stopped near a warehouse and all of the people began to exit the vehicles. Rick noticed through his peripheral vision that a familiar face was among the ASZ residents. It was Jessie. She had sneaked in one of the trucks without Rick's approval. She had been taking shooting lessons, but was not ready for a run of the magnitude that they faced. Rick was visibly upset and approached her quickly.

"What are you doing here?" Asked a visibly bothered Rick.

"Well, I know how to handle myself with a gun and I can do this." Answered a dismissive Jessie.

"I understand that you have gotten better with a gun, but you are not ready for this type of run and I cannot secure your safety or anyone else."

"You let her come along." Countered an angry Jessie as she motioned with her face towards Michonne. She was far from the conversation checking her weapons.

"She comes along because she knows what she is doing and she will never get anyone hurt."

"So, I will?" Asked an annoyed Jessie. Before Rick could say more, she left in a huff and walked with her weapon towards the others.

XXXXXXXXX

The gathering of supplies had been a success. Many of the acquired items were placed in the trucks and less than expected walkers were dispatched with limited effort by Rick and his crew. As Rick and the others were securing the supplies, Michonne had noticed that Jessie was not around. She didn't want to bother Rick so she went in search of her on her own. Michonne noticed that on the far left of the warehouse was a small brick building. Although the plan was clear and everyone was expected to only go to the warehouse, her gut feeling told her that Jessie would probably be in there. Once Michonne got closer to the building she could hear what appeared to be screaming. Michonne rushed inside as quickly as possible. She followed the screams until she was far inside the building and saw that Jessie was trapped in a closet as walkers clawed at the closed door. Michonne struck the three walkers leaving them headless. Michonne opened the door to find a crying and shaken Jessie. Michonne grabbed her to hurry and run, but as they reached where they had entered it was filled with many walkers that were seconds on pouncing on them. Michonne grabbed Jessie again who had a look of fear and shock and couldn't use her weapon.

They ran to the back of the lobby and found another potential exit. Michonne and Jessie ran towards the door, but were quickly cut-off by a couple of walkers. Michonne proceeded to fight them and slice away. Rotted limbs and heads were flying all over. The walkers were pushing Michonne away from the exit and closer back to where they had come from. Michonne looked towards Jessie for help, but saw a frantic look on the unprepared woman's face. Jessie dropped her weapon and ran out. The door locked behind her and nearby shelving fell in front covering it. Rendering the potential escape impossible.

Michonne fought with all her might and felt her energy dissipating. She knew she could not continue and that she needed help. Michonne swung her katana and kicked her way back to where she entered. She was limited on energy, but was riding on hope that she can find a way out.

XXXXXXXX

Jessie ran back to where the other people were. Daryl noticed the look on her face and squinted knowing something was wrong. Rick looked around and whistled to get ready to move. He checked the pick-up and noticed that Michonne was not among them. He asked around to see if anyone had seen her.

"Rick...She's gone." Said Jessie after taking a deep breath.

Rick felt a chill enter his body. He could not believe what she had said. "What do you mean gone?!" Rick shouted.

"We were overrun by walkers. I had to escape, she couldn't..."

"And you just left her there?!" Yelled Rick, not allowing Jessie to excuse herself for leaving Michonne behind.

"Did you see her get bit or something?" Asked Glen.

"No...no, but she couldn't have survived." Jessie tried to explain.

"Bullshit!" Yelled Daryl.

Rick, Daryl, Glen, Sasha and Abraham ran passed Jessie back to where she came from. Rick passed by Jessie with such force that she almost fell to the ground and he didn't even bother to look back to see if she was OK.

XXXXXXXX

Michonne continued to swing away and fight. It had appeared that she had vanquished the un-dead enemies as she approached the lobby's entrance. Michonne was so tired and in pain as she limped to the only exit left. She could see the doors, she walked closer and relief began to display on her face. She was close to the door when suddenly more walkers came out through that exit as well. Michonne could not believe the amount and she knew she could not fight any longer. Michonne felt the tears sting her eyes as she thought about her end and all those she would be leaving behind. She thought of the friends she had made. She especially thought about Carl, Judith and Rick. She closed her eyes, thought about Andrea, Hershel and Andre and was about to run towards the small herd of walkers and give herself a good Samurai's death when she heard. "Get down, now!"

It was Rick and the others. They were behind the herd and once Michonne was on the floor they proceeded to shoot all the walkers. Once the coast was clear, Rick ran to Michonne to see if she was OK. Michonne nodded and without warning or care of who was around, Rick held her in an embrace. He held her in their first hug. The embrace lasted longer than either expected as Rick kept his face nuzzled in her neck.

"...Uhm. Rick, we gotta go." Stated Abraham.

Rick finally parted from his embrace, nodded a few times, but held on to her hand as they ran out of the warehouse and into the trucks. Michonne passed by Jessie who tried to smile, but nothing was said and Michonne did not reciprocate the gesture. Rick made sure that Michonne sat with him in the truck as they rode back to the ASZ.

XXXXXXXXX

That night, Jessie tried to avoid everyone, especially Rick who also ignored her in return. She retired to her home and went to sleep early due to a very stressful day. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. A cool chill made her open her eyes, but she did not dare to move as she felt cool steal on her neck. Michonne slowly hovered over her and pressed her katana blade a little closer than Jessie would like. Jessie did not dare to speak.

"Listen and don't speak." Whispered Michonne. "I will not take your miserable life, because I do not see value in killing a coward. You will meet your end one day. One day, there will be a herd of walkers that will come for you and there will be no one to save you or even care and from a distance I will see you be torn apart and I will walk away, but for now, my blade does not want your blood on it."

Michonne was about to remove the blade but stopped for one more thing. "Oh, and keep away from my family. If I see you near Rick or our kids, then my blade might make an exception... Now, close your eyes and count sheep."

Jessie did as Michonne had instructed, but also tried to hold her breath in the process. After counting up to 10 she slowly opened her eyes and sat up quickly knowing that Michonne was no longer there. She felt her neck and wept as she sat in her bed and the cool air came through the window.

What do you think?

Thanks for reading :-)


	2. First Kiss

**OMG!  
Your reviews were amazing! Thank you sooooooooo much! Usually, when I write a fic I often wonder if I want to extend it or just allow the reader to give their own continuation through their imagination. But receiving all the wonderful feedback and requests to continue, you know what? I sure will. I also promise you that some things requested will definitely happen in the coming chapters. I just love Rick and Michonne and I truly believe that even though their relationship is not overtly "romantic or cannon" on the show yet, but if he had to choose between Michonne and weak ass Jessie, Michonne will always come out on top. He went to ASZ for her and I also believe that he didn't want to tell her the truth, not only because she "would stop him," but also because he didn't want to take it ( a new life at ASZ) away from her. He couldn't give that kind of life to Lori, but he was able to give it to her…his queen, Michonne. **

**OK, now here we go…**

**_0_**

First kiss….

Enid walked through the woods with her mother's knife in her grip as she heard crunching of leaves under her feet. The season had visibly changed and the fallen leaves and cool air reflected the modifications. Enid suddenly stopped and turned her head slightly when she heard footsteps behind her crushing more dry leaves. She smiled knowing very well that it was the 'new kid,' Carl that had followed her outside of the gates once again. She turned her head to face forward, but extended her hand back. Carl walked up to her slowly and gripped her expecting hand. Without words said, they walked to a near creek and watched the calming waters pass by. Carl looked at the young girl and felt the calm on her face have an impact on his. He could not help but smile.

"Why does this make you smile?" Asked Carl.

"I love looking at moving water." Answered Enid. "My mother would take me to a place like this when I was small. She would put a blanket on the ground and we would have a little picnic and everything was perfect. She would sing to me and I would fall asleep listening to the water… It almost sounded like the water was the music to my mother's song.,,," Enid abruptly stooped and Carl noticed a tear escape her eye.

"Miss her?" Inquired Carl as he looked at Enid.

Enid turned towards Carl and nodded.

"I know… I miss my mother too." Added Carl.

Without warning, Enid leaned in and softly kissed Carl on the lips. He didn't even have time to fully close his eyes. Carl smiled, looked down as he blushed but couldn't say anything, although his mind was racing with a thousand words at once filled his thoughts.

"Sorry…I didn't." Enid said as she quickly turned to walk away.

Carl sprinted behind her, gently grabbed her arm and she turned to face him. "It's OK… I liked it, actually… I like you…" Stated Carl. Carl slowly leaned in for another kiss.

"I knew you and your kind couldn't be trusted!" Shouted Ron who had followed the two youth without their knowledge.

"Ron!" Enid pulled away from Carl and approached Ron to calm the anger that she could see was growing inside him.

"So, we let you in. We give you dogs, shelter, food… and how do you pay us back?... Killing us?... Taking what's ours?!" Shouted Ron. He did not look at Enid who was in front of him. He could only see Carl. Carl did not want a confrontation. Carl also understood that the boy was also mourning the death of his father a month ago.

"Ron, I know this doesn't look right and I know you have been through a lot. Why don't we go back and…"

"Go back to what?" Ron interrupted Carl. "To more lies?... Your father ruined my family!"

"Ron, I told you I understand that you are going through a lot, but your dad was hurting your mom and my dad had to do something" Carl countered as he defended his father.

"Your dad had to do something?"

"Ron, your dad also killed Reg."

"Stop talking about my father!" Exclaimed a frustrated Ron.

"OK, let's just go back… The three of us." Chimed Enid as she looked to both boys one at a time.

"We will Enid." Shared Ron. He slowly passed by her towards Carl. "Now tell me Carl…You say, your dad had to do something… OK, I get it… So, when I caught you kissing my girl, are you also trying to do something?"

In an instance, Ron leaped on Carl with a knife that he quickly produced from his side. He began to attack Carl and cutting him a few times on his right forearm as he tried to defend himself. Carl tried to reach for his knife, but as he pushed Ron off, he fell back and the knife fell far away from his reach. Carl was bleeding profusely and knew that he needed to get to his weapon quickly before Ron had another opportunity to pounce on him again. Carl crawled as quickly as he could, pulling his weight with one arm to retrieve his knife. Once the knife was in his hand he heard the sound of the clicking of a gun. He turned to see Ron standing with a gun in his hand. It was pointed at Carl's head.

"We should not have allowed you dogs in our community. I'm gonna put one down…Ahh!" Ron turned to see Enid standing with tears in her eyes. He reached for his back and felt her dagger deep inside. Ron could barely keep hold of his gun. His arms had gone down, but with all his strength he tried to lift it and get out a shot. All he was able to do was shoot once towards the ground. Ron looked at Enid one last time before falling to the ground face first.

XXXXXXXXXX

A man covered in dirt, shoulder length dark hair, torn and dirty clothes and a 'W' carved on his forehead looked towards the noise. Another man emerged and stood next to him. The second man looked towards the same direction of the gun shot.

"You said that the people that banished you are not too far from us?" Asked the first man.

"Yes, those hypocritical socialites are not too far. We are almost there… When we get there, they won't know what hit them." Laughed the second man.

"It sounds like they have weapons." Stated the first man.

"Yeah, they do, but I assure you that they don't know how to use them. They are sitting ducks, waiting to be picked off and cooked." Chuckled the second man.

"Ducks you say?...I would like to consider them more like pigs, little pigs waiting for their slaughter."

The first man turned to walk away.

"Wait, when?" Asked the second man.

The first man tuned and smiled. "Tonight of course…. Pig is what's for dinner."

XXXXXXXX

Rick walked out of the armory with Abraham and Glen. They each had a few automatic weapons they were going to use for training with more of the Alexandrian residents. Rick was determined as the new appointed leader that everyone should be prepared and trained for combat with the living or dead.

Morgan saw Rick from far and walked up to him, greeted him and requested to speak about a concerning matter.

"I had offered to accompany Daryl and Aaron on their recruiting mission for today. I know it had gotten a little dangerous on the last couple of runs, so I thought it was best to assist them if they were going to meet unknowns outside of the walls." Shared Morgan who wore a backpack and looked ready to leave.

"I thank you very much for volunteering." Said Rick with a nod and was about to walk away without saying much more. Their reunion was not one that either had expected. Rick was happy to see a more lucid Morgan, but Morgan was heartbroken to find a Rick that could shoot another living being without so much of blinking when he pulled the trigger. Morgan tried to explain to Rick his perspective on the value of 'all life' but Rick only valued the lives within the walls.

From far, Michonne had been walking by with Maggie, Rosita, Carol and Judith in a stroller. They saw the two men. They waved almost simultaneously and received the same gesture from Rick and Morgan.

"She is truly one interesting woman." Said Morgan as he watched the women walk away.

"Who?" Asked Rick as he turned to walk away.

"Michonne…She is truly a beautiful spirit… In every sense of the word." Morgan stated as Rick turned towards him. "Something hard to find under current circumstances, am I right?" 

Rick, stopped, turned around and squinted because of the morning sun rays in his eyes. He couldn't say a word, but felt something growing inside and it wasn't pleasant. He felt that he didn't want to hear his friend talk about his other 'friend' in that way. He thought to himself, "b_ut in what way and why did it bother me_?"

Besides, why should he feel anything negative if Morgan had some interest in Michonne? Morgan is still a friend. Granted, their relationship is currently estranged, but they are still friends he guessed. He also figured that Michonne is just a friend and why couldn't other men find her attractive, wonderful, smart and perfect as he did. "_She's only my friend…My friend_…" Rick thought to himself. He was so far in thought that he didn't hear Morgan calling his name. He had actually called him more than twice.

"Rick?"

"Huh?... Sorry, you were saying?" Asked Rick as he slightly shook his head, looked down and then up at Morgan.

"Hey, we gotta go!" Shouted Daryl as he walked up to the pair.

"Let me get the rest of my gear. I'll meet you at the gate." Said Morgan to Daryl. Morgan looked over at Rick and smiled as he nodded. "I guess we talk later then." Added Morgan and walked away.

"Hey, ya'll OK?" Asked Daryl noticing something was bothering Rick.

"Yeah…I guess." Answered Rick.

"Ah, shit!" Exclaimed Daryl.

"What is it?" Asked Rick as he looked around. He didn't have to look far. It was Jessie approaching.

"Listen Rick. I don't know what ya got with her, but keep the bitch away from me."

"I understand that people don't trust her after what happened a couple of days ago, but she can still get some training. Her shooting isn't so bad."

"She's a nuisance and she almost got Mich killed… She still does that stupid Alexandria shit, leavin' people behind."

"I know and you're right."

"Just don't ever send her with me ever, because I'll do it to her and leave her worthless ass out there!" Daryl said his peace and walked away as Jessie reached the two. They didn't greet each other. Daryl gave her a quick cold side glare and then shook his head in annoyance.

Jessie walked up to Rick and folded her arms. "I gather, all your people really hate me."

"Hate? Now that's a strong word." Countered Rick.

"Strong or proper?... I understand what I did wasn't right, but I got scared. Did you always get things right when you were out there?"

"No…But I didn't have people who knew what they were doing and were willing to teach me either." Rick got closer and tilted his head. "You should listen. When people listen and follow, we all get to go home."

"Is it that or something else?" Asked Jessie as she kept her arms crossed and displayed an angry look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"I know why you are so angry at me… Because of her isn't it? That bitch! Michonne?"

"Watch what you say!" Shouted Rick as he took a couple of steps towards Jessie that made her feel uncomfortable. Jessie took a few steps back and shook her head, but looked away.

"And everything you said. About taking care of me and my boys…Was that all a lie?... I thought we had… We had something."

"I am taking care of you and your boys… I'm trying to take care of everybody the best way I can."

Jessie shook her head again and tears began to fall down her cheeks. She turned to walk away, but stopped and turned again to say one more thing. "Oh, about your precious 'friend.'… She came to my home that night… when everything happened and threatened me with her sword."

Rick did not know what to say. He clenched his jaw and looked away and then back to her. "Well, she was obviously upset because you left her behind and dropped your weapon… But I'll have a word with her."

Jessie laughed with sarcasm. "You really think that was all?... You know what?... I thought you really knew how to read people, but I guess you read what you want…She didn't threaten me because of me, she did it because of you. She really thinks you and her have something going on." Jessie laughed and walked away with her arms crossed and tears in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Michonne was upstairs putting a sleeping Judith in her crib. She walked out of the room, walked down the hall and was about to enter her own room when she was met with a very serious Rick behind her.

"Whoa! Didn't see you there." Said Michonne with a smile. Her smile slowly disappeared when he didn't reciprocate one. "What is it?"

"What's going on with you and Morgan?" Rick asked the question without a warning as he gazed at Michonne with such intensity that she felt herself take some steps back and her back hitting the wall. Her glare sent him a message of confusion and the inability to forms words for a few seconds.

"Wait…what?" Was all Michonne was able to ask.

"Come on." Snapped Rick as he shook his head and laughed sarcastically.

"Rick, what are you talking about?"

"Talking about? Well, he sure has things he likes to say about you."

"You know what Rick, I'm in no mood to play games, just let me be…" Michonne tried to move around Rick, but he would block every turn she attempted.

"I'm not playing games and I'm not finished." Said Rick as he tilted his head and stared straight at her.

"I honestly don't know what the hell you're talking about… And if I want to talk to Morgan or any other man here at Alexandria or anywhere else, it's my fucking business!" Shouted Michonne and then she pushed him out of her way.

"OK, let's not talk about Morgan… How about you threatening Jessie then?" Rick's unexpected question stopped Michonne from walking away any further.

Rick walked right behind her and stood very close. Michonne did not know what to say. She looked around, wanting so desperately to escape and not face Rick. She did not and would never fear Rick, but she wanted to escape because she knew she could not deny what she did. Rick could read her very well and he would also read her true feelings towards him.

"Michonne?" 

"Rick…She dropped her weapon…And she left me there." Said Michonne thinking Rick wanted an explanation.

"What are we?" He asked. Michonne was confused with the question and did not know what to answer.

Rick walked up closer behind her. She could feel him breathing behind her and she felt her heart begin to race. "Michonne, what are we?" Rick whispered.

Michonne frowned at the question. Why would he ask that and not inquire about what she did? Michonne turned. "Rick, we are friends…"

Before Michonne could complete her answer her lips were covered with his. He quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her closer and continued to hungrily kiss her beautiful full lips. Michonne did not hesitate as she had fantasized about kissing him many times before, but was still shocked as she kissed him, that they were finally sharing their first kiss.

"Dad!" Rick and Michonne abruptly pulled away from each other when they heard Carl yell rom downstairs.

**-0-**

**Oh there is so much more yet to come! **

**What do you think so far?**

**Thanks for reading **


	3. First Threat

**Hi **

**Thanks again for all your awesome reviews and for just taking the time to read my stuff and thangs. It really means a lot. It really does! You guys are just amazing and make me feel that way as well. **

**The following chapter is to set up the ones that follow… Hope you enjoy.**

**_0_**

First Threat…..

"Dad…help!" Shouted Carl.

"We need help…Mr. Grimes!" Yelled Enid.

Rick and Michonne glanced at each other and then simultaneously ran down the stairs to the distressed familiar voices. They reached the bottom of the stairs and walked towards the living area to find a bleeding Carl on the couch and Enid frantically trying to find something to cover the wound.

"Oh my God! What happened!" Yelled Michonne as she ran to the teen.

Rick could see that the injury was deep and needed tending to quickly. "Mich, go get Rosita and Dr. Denise Cloyd quickly!"

Michonne wanted to stay and care for Carl, but she knew that she could run the quickest to get the needed help as Rick ran to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit. Rick also grabbed some towels and ripped them to wrap the injury.

Michonne ran out the door in haste and Rick knelt next to where his son was laying down and proceeded to do what he could before help arrived.

"Were you overrun by a herd?...Did you….get bit?" It was very hard for Rick to ask. Rick could tell that it didn't look like a bite, but he wanted to make sure that that didn't happen as well.

"No…It was Ron." Answered Carl as he looked over at Enid. Rick was able to pick up on the looks that the two teens were sharing.

"Carl…What happened?" Inquired Rick. He suddenly felt a shiver go up his spine. He could tell that the two shared something terrible.

"Dad… He stabbed me and then he tried to shoot me." Stated Carl with tears forming in his eyes. "I …I…"

"I think I killed him Mr. Grimes." Confessed Enid. She displayed a frown, but did not have tears. "He was going to kill Carl… Because we were together and I had to do it."

Rick held on to his son's injured arm trying to stop the bleeding. He looked at his son then Enid and then looked away trying to take in all the information he was just given. Rick nodded to himself, clenched his jaw and then looked over at Enid.

"Do you know where this happened?" Asked Rick. Enid nodded. "You are going to take me there. If he is dead I am going to make sure he doesn't reanimate and if he isn't he doesn't have much time out there injured." Rick looked over at his son. "Here, keep it tight. Michonne will be back soon. Don't tell anyone what you told me."

"Why?" Questioned a confused Carl. "He was trying to kill me. It was self-defense."

"I know that son…But we are still outsiders here and the last thing we need at the moment, is for it to be our group against Alexandria… Again. I'll go out there and check."

Rick checked his weapons, quickly placed a caring hand on his son's sweaty head, nodded and left. Enid followed.

It was only a few minutes later when Michonne, accompanied by Rosita and Dr. Cloyd rushed through the front door. Rosita and Dr. Cloyd did not waste time working on Carl's wound. Michonne looked at the teen and then around noticing that Rick and Enid were not present. She looked at Carl who shook his head slightly. Michonne refrained from inquiring about their whereabouts for the moment.

XXXXXXXXX

Sasha was sitting in the watch tower as she saw Rick and Enid walk outside the walls. She looked around with the scope on her weapon to see if there were any approaching walkers or other forms of threat. She slightly turned her head when she heard the door open and close behind her. It was Spencer Monroe.

"Hi… Would you like a break? You've been here for a while, so…"

"I'm fine." Interrupted Sasha. She turned around and continued looking out.

"Were you…a soldier or something?... If you don't mind me asking?" Asked Spencer, standing there with his weapon strapped to his back.

"Why?" Answered Sasha without taking her eyes off her scope or moving her head.

"Because of the jacket… And your skills."

Sasha slowly removed her eye from the scope and looked down at her jacket. "It… belonged to a friend." She answered so low that it was almost a whisper.

Spencer looked down as he was able to read in her body language that it probably belonged to a friend that no longer existed among the living. "I know."

"You know what?" Asked Sasha, finally looking at Spencer.

"That it's hard to say good-bye… When you can…. at least, get to say good-bye." His eyes began to get classy as he thought about his brother Aidan and his father Reg.

"It never gets easy… It just becomes the norm…. I guess." Shared Sasha with a shrug of her shoulder.

Spencer nodded and wiped a tear from his eye. "Sorry for your loss."

"Sorry for yours." Sasha replied. They were silent for a few minutes.

Spencer looked around, cleared his throat and then looked at Sasha's gun. "Can I see it?"

"What?" Asked Sasha and saw that Spencer was motioning towards her weapon. She looked at it then at him and nodded with a small smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

The darkness was fast approaching and the air was cooling down. There were guards at the gate and a few people taking their perimeter watch. Out of the shadows appeared a tall bald Caucasian man in dark clothes and boots. He stood in front of the gate entrance. His sudden presence took Marty one of the guards at the gate, by surprise, making him brusquely reach for his weapon and point it at the man. Marty was in his early twenties, very thin and only stood 5'5.

"Whoa… Watch it little fella… Don't do something you might regret." Declared the bald man.

"What…do you want?" Asked Marty as he continued to point his gun.

"I came here to speak with the most important person in this cozy little place…your leader." Stated the man.

Veronica walked up to where Marty stood and saw the man on the other side of the gate. Veronica instinctively did the same as Marty did, with her own weapon. Veronica was part Asian and Caucasian in her late 30s. Marty walked backwards towards where Veronica stood, whispered something to her and then she ran into the community.

"They went to fetch her, I presume." Stated the bald man.

XXXXXXXXX

Veronica ran up to Rick's porch and knocked on the door. She was greeted by Rosita who informed her that Rick wasn't in. Veronica looked over and saw Jessie standing on her porch smoking a cigarette and looking at her watch. Veronica ran over to Jessie.

"Hey, would you know where Rick is?" Asked Veronica.

"What?... No, you're asking the wrong person. Why don't you ask his Michonne." Jessie replied sarcastically.

"There is someone at the gate looking for our leader and I can't find Rick anywhere."

"Leader?...Please, and when we need him he's not around… typical." Chuckled Jessie as she shook her head and rolled her eyes. She took another puff of her cigarette and folded her arms due to the chill in the air. Veronica turned to leave. "Hey, listen." Said Jessie stopping Veronica.

"Yeah?" Reacted Veronica.

"Just go to Deanna… She was our leader for a long time before Rick and his band came in here pushing their weight around… Let her handle it."

"You sure?" Questioned Veronica.

"I'm sure Rick's nowhere to be found." Jessie retorted. Veronica accepted and began to walk towards Deanna's home. "Oh… have you seen Ron? I'm waiting for him and he hasn't appeared and I'm worried sick."

Veronica answered with a shake of her head and continued on her way.

XXXXXXXXX

Fifteen minutes had passed and Veronica finally returned with Deanna. At first, Deanna was reluctant to go with her, not out of fear to speak to the unknown person, but she didn't want to go over Rick, after relinquishing her leadership and handing it over to him. She didn't feel comfortable over stepping her boundaries and felt that it could be disrespectful, but seeing the urgency in Veronica's face and thinking that perhaps Rick was busy with other pressing matters, she accepted.

"My name is Deanna… How can I help you?" Asked Deanna.

Out of the darkness, behind the man emerged another man, a little younger, but this person was familiar to Deanna.

"Chris?" Asked a visibly surprised Deanna.

"So you still remember me?" Inquired the man. He was a Caucasian male, medium built, in his early 30s, dark brown hair. He also displayed something that was visually disturbing to Deanna. He had a W carved on his forehead.

"Chris…What happened?" Queried Deanna as she took a few steps back.

"You left me for dead… You and all your 'righteous followers' and then these people… My new friends found me and gave me back my life." Chris returned.

"Yeah, our friend here told us all about you and this nice place you got here… So, we decided to visit and see what we can get." Chimed the bald man.

"There is nothing here for either of you and I suggest that you two leave immediately!" Exclaimed Deanna.

"Now, that's not nice… I've heard about your parties and your houses… We want in… Now!" Declared the bald man in a menacing tone.

"Leave!" Deanna Stated in a stern voice.

"Why the W?" Asked Marty.

"Because we are wolves little piggy." Answered the bald man as he looked upon Deanna. "Little pig, little pig let me in."

Deanna saw a look on the bald man's face that told her something wasn't right. He smiled, lifted his right hand and then lowered it.

"BANG!...BANG!"

Spencer was inspecting Sasha's weapon and looked up when he heard the noise. He looked out the sniper window from the guard tower and saw the two bodies on the floor and his mother at the gate. He quickly handed Sasha's weapon to her and grabbed his own and ran down the stairs.

Before Deanna could react, both Marty and Veronica were on the ground with shots to the forehead. Deanna looked at the two fallen members of her community as tears formed in her eyes. Then she looked at the bald man that took out his own handgun and pointed it towards her. He smiled at her and pulled the trigger.

"BANG!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Yelled Spencer as he ran to his mother who fell to the ground with a shot in her chest. He fell to where she was and held her in an embrace. The bald man was accompanied by other people next to him and behind him. The bald man aimed his gun at Spencer.

Suddenly, the bald man fell back when one of his people fell on him with a hole in the head. Then another met the same fate. It was Sasha; she was shooting who she could from the watch tower.

"Run!... now!" Yelled Sasha. Spencer looked up at her. He picked up Deanna and carried her off to safety.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You can't keep jumping over the gates like that anymore. Next time you might not just cut yourself, but also get a really bad infection." Dr. Cloyd said to Carl as she gathered her things as she stood in his bedroom.

Michonne and Rosita were also in Carl's room. Dr. Clyod was able to stop the bleeding and stitch the cut. She ordered Carl to rest and told him that she will come over tomorrow to check him. Michonne walked the two ladies to the front door and closed it behind them. Once they were gone she went back upstairs to address something pending with Carl.

"OK, what happened?" Michonne abruptly asked.

Carl sighed.

"Kock…knock!"

Michonne looked at Carl. "One of them must have forgotten something. When I come back, you're telling me everything." Michonne walked downstairs, opened the door and their stood Jessie.

**_0_**

**Hmmmmm…..What will happen next?**

**Got to keep reading to find out.**

**Thanks! **


End file.
